


Cozy Warmth

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Sarill requested: "I would like some cute art of Lalli and Emil, preferably of them cuddling, or wearing sweaters, or something like that. Color would definitely be appreciated as well, if you have time. Thanks!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarill/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Cute? Check. (I hope)  
> Sweaters? Check. (Lalli steals Emil's, so Emil has to wear Lalli's)  
> Cuddling? Check. (Imminent cuddling on a cold, cold night)  
> Color? Check.
> 
> Emil's "sweater" is based on Sami style tunics, though the pose doesn't allow much detail, and I wanted to draw him with longer hair.
> 
> I hope this pleases you, Sarill. Happy Holidays and best of wishes! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。


End file.
